


underneath the sapphire sky

by InLust



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Vaginal Fingering, gratuitous imagery of kara's body, gratuitous imagery of lucy's body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: Kara's never had sex with a woman before and Lucy has no problem with thatliteral, pure, unadulterated smut fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> in this lucy's a bit older, not much really, i've just always imagined lucy to be a couple years older than kara in general because she went to west point, must've done a couple tours, and def went to law school for at least 3 years, so that's a lot of accomplishments 
> 
> originally the first part of the fic wasn't going to be in it because the flow of the story just didn't seem to fit; then i thought i wrote it because it did happened - so this is semi unedited and i've just been really testing some characterizations so bear with me! thank you so much 
> 
> the title of the fic is from Tinashe's Spacetime -- fun fact i literally only listened to that song while writing this fanfic and while it has nothing ABSOLUTELY nothing to do with the fic really, it just got my gears going and the imagery in the song and lyrics just made me think "wow someone could really bang tf to this song" thus this fic
> 
> sorry for the unnecessary commentary, just thought i'd chime in a bit behind the fic thing - (also side note, if you are a tinashe fan and think this song is kind of queer, hit me up because ive been trying to see what meanings people come up with)

Kara walks beside Lucy with an extra bounce in her step, rambling a hundred words in a second as she eats her ice cream. Lucy bobs her head along with a smile on her lips, listening earnestly that Kara doesn’t feel awkward as she goes on. 

The butterflies at the beginning of their date had finally abated their frenzy after dinner. But the minute that Lucy slips her hand into Kara’s, they burst to life once more. She blushes as she finally finishes her story and quietly licks her ice cream. 

“I’m sorry,” Kara can’t help but mutter as she loosely holds onto Lucy’s slim hands. 

“Don’t be,” she returns, “I like it when you talk.” Lucy tightens her grip and looks up at Kara, lips glistening with ice cream, eyes shining underneath the streetlights. 

Kara unconsciously lets out a giggle as she bobs her head. “Sorry,” she involuntarily adds. 

Lucy clicks her tongue as she bumps her hip with Kara’s playfully. She lets out a giggle as well before she turns and stops in front of Kara. 

Kara gasps as she nearly bumps into Lucy. She’s about to apologize again, when she catches Lucy’s green eyes staring into hers. 

“Oh--hi?” Kara lets out, suddenly tingling inside at their proximity. 

Lucy smiles as she looks up at Kara. “You’ve got a little--” she motions at her nose. 

Kara blushes, realizing the slightly cool layer kissing her nose. She reaches up to clean her nose of the ice cream, when Lucy’s hands cup her cheeks. She pauses because suddenly the look in Lucy’s eyes shift. 

Lucy tiptoes on her heels and she gently licks the spot of ice cream off Kara’s nose.

Kara gasps because Lucy’s in her space. They're so close that she can still feel Lucy’s breath hot against her face. “We’re _really_ close right now---” she blurts out. 

“Mm _hmm_ ,” Lucy hums as her lips brush against Kara’s.

Kara shudders. Her hand clutches the ice cream tighter than before, she can feel the waffle cone crack. Her brain is short circuiting as she wonders what she should do next. And she feels like she can’t think properly and words suddenly come out, “What do I--”

Lucy answers her question with a kiss. She slips her arms around Kara’s strong shoulders to pull her in closer. 

Kara unconsciously lets out a squeak as she lets Lucy take the lead, lips sliding against hers with ease. She tastes the rocky road ice cream Lucy had earlier and suddenly finds herself wanting to taste more. She gasps when Lucy’s tongue licks the bottom of her lips, tongue darting out to meet the other woman’s. 

Her hands is suddenly free and Kara reaches for Lucy in return, fingers tingling with the urge to touch her. Her hand cups Lucy’s cheek and she feels Lucy smile against her lips. 

Lucy breaks the kiss first and Kara chases after her, until she feels Lucy’s hands gently press at her shoulders.

Kara blinks in confusion before she sees Lucy still smiling up at her. The corner of her lip curls into a smirk and Kara feels like she’s missing something. 

“Want to come back to my place?” Lucy asks, so softly Kara barely catches it.

\-------------

Lucy feels herself being pushed against the back of her door. She lets out a gasp that’s quickly swallowed up with Kara’s lips on hers. She throws her arms around Kara’s strong shoulders to pull her closer. 

Never in her life would she expect this out of Kara. Sweet, kind Kara Danvers.

From what Lucy’s learned from Kara in the few dates they’ve been on is that Kara is far more innocent than she lets on. She can tell in the way Kara blushes at her compliments, giggles uncontrollably at her advances, and shudders at her kisses. 

Now, Kara has her hands on Lucy’s waist almost possessively and kissing her with a hunger that Lucy couldn’t fathom. 

She grips onto the soft cotton material of Kara’s button up before feels Kara’s firm biceps. Lucy smiles into the kiss as she feels the muscles flex underneath her hands and Kara’s fingertips tighten at her waist. 

Lucy breaks the kiss for air and pants as Kara stares at her with worry in her eyes. 

“Bedroom?” 

Kara blushes furiously. She licks her lips before nodding shyly. 

Lucy slips her hand into Kara’s and pulls her along. 

Lucy turns around once they enter and sees the shy, reserved Kara once more, biting her lip and pushing up her glasses nervously as she casts her eyes down to the ground. Lucy smiles to herself, as she cups the blonde’s cheek to catch her attention. 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” she offers carefully. 

Kara’s blue eyes are deep like the ocean as she stares at Lucy in confusion. She unconsciously licks her lips and eyes stare down at Lucy’s. 

It’s clear her words have failed her and Lucy gets the idea as Kara’s cheek heats up. 

“Do you want to?” Lucy asks as she reaches for Kara’s sides. 

Kara thins her lips and bobs her head. “I want to,” she answers softly, the nerves evident in her voice. 

“Yeah?”

Kara nods earnestly. “ _Yes_. _Yes_ , I want to,” she breathes out. Lucy is ready to ask again just to be sure, when Kara ducks down to kiss Lucy. Hard. 

Lucy is almost knocked over at Kara’s earnestness. She lets out a giggle as she pulls back to just breathe a moment. 

“Sorry--” Kara immediately blurts out. 

Lucy shakes her head. “Don’t be,” she feels like she’s said for the hundredth time that night. “C’mere.” She pulls Kara in again, kissing her with the same enthusiasm that Kara can’t seem to contain. 

Kara gasps once again as the back of her knees hit the corner of the bed and she falls back with a bounce. Lucy takes this moment in, Kara breathless leaning up on her bed supported by her elbows. 

Lucy bites her lips as she pulls over off her sweater, taking the tank top underneath it. Kara’s mouth opens in shock, staring at her body before shyly looking everywhere else. Lucy smirks before unbuttoning her jeans and quickly shimmying out of them. She holds back the laugh in the back of her throat as Kara’s eyes widen comically. 

Kara sputters as Lucy stands before her in nothing but her bra and underwear. 

Lucy doesn’t think about it as she crawls on top of Kara slowly. Hands dancing up Kara’s athletics thighs underneath the soft fabric of her leggings before reaching for the buttons of Kara’s shirt. 

Lucy grips the the corners of Kara’s shirt before ripping the shirt open. Half of her is expecting to see Kara’s supersuit underneath, but all she sees is the creaminess of Kara’s skin underneath the moonlight spilling into her room. Lucy swallows thickly, feeling like her mouth has been dried out as she stares at Kara’s body. Her hands cup Kara’s breasts underneath the cotton material and Lucy can feel Kara’s chest rise and fall. She runs her hands down Kara’s chest to her abdomen, fingers pressing against the taut muscle and tracing the sinking lines as Kara sucks in her breath. Lucy dips her head to kiss Kara’s stomach and she feels the shudder of the rippling muscles. 

“Lucy---” Kara breathes out. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Lucy asks, picking up her head as she sinks lower, pressing kisses just below her navel. 

Kara shakes her head, ponytail swinging behind her. “I just--” 

“Hmm?” Lucy kisses the v lines at Kara’s hips. Her thumbs dip just below Kara’s waistband, teasing them down. Kara falls back onto the bed, shifting just enough to let Lucy pull down the leggings. 

Lucy almost curses as she peels the material down Kara’s legs, revealing her toned thighs. Her eyes take in the lines down her quads, every inch dipping down to her knees, pure muscle and strength that Lucy can’t wait to get between as she tears down the leggings completely before tossing them somewhere across her room. 

Lucy kisses the insides of her thighs, feeling Kara flex her muscles against her lips as she kisses upward. 

“Lucy, Lucy, Lucy---” Kara breathes out quickly. 

Lucy snaps her attention up from her revel and she can see Kara breathing in and out deeply, hands covering her face. She crawls up Kara’s body quickly. “Hey, are you okay?” she asks quickly drawing Kara’s hands away from her face. 

Kara’s face is flushed red even in the dark room. She lets out a breath of relief, meeting Lucy’s eyes. “Sorry--sorry--” she lets out.

“What’s wrong?” Lucy asks as she cups Kara’s face, dropping light kisses on her lips. Kara meets her kisses. “We can stop if you want.”

Kara drops her head back onto the bed, exhaling. “I just don’t--” Lucy pulls back quickly before Kara cuts her off. “I’ve just--never, I’ve--you’re my-f-f--” Kara blushes wildly. 

Lucy quirks her head. “Am I your _first time_ , Kara Danvers?” She can’t help but smile at Kara. Kara shakes her head, almost unwilling to answer. “First woman?” Kara looks at Lucy, eyebrows scrunching with concern as she nods. Lucy kisses Kara again, deeper than before. Just to let Kara know that it wouldn’t mean Lucy would want her any less, only more. 

“I don’t want to disappoint you,” Kara interrupts. “You’re so much more experienced and older and---”

Lucy kisses Kara soundly to shut her up, smiling against her lips before hungrily kissing her jawline to her neck. She generously sucks at Kara’s neck, feeling her neck muscles tense under lips. “Kara--” she pants.

“ _Uh huh_?” 

“I really want this,” Lucy breathes. There’s a small squeak from Kara. Lucy lets out a small laugh as she blindly reaches for Kara’s hands, placing them firmly on her waist. She can feel Kara’s hands tentatively pressing against her but not grasping onto her the way they were when they tumbled into her apartment. It frustrates Lucy because she knows Kara wants to grab her, touch her, and do something-- _anything_ else. “Let me show you. How much, I want this,” Lucy reassures as she grinds her hips between Kara’s legs. “How much, I want you.” 

Kara moans softly. Lucy files the sound away, hoping she’ll hear it again louder. The blonde nods quickly. “ _Okay_. I want you to show me.” The double meaning not lost on Lucy. 

Lucy hovers over Kara. The woman looks smaller underneath her. The sexy confidence she holds as Supergirl is underneath this shy, unsure exterior, Lucy knows it. She knows Kara just needs some encouragement.

She reaches for Kara’s glasses, tugging them off her face before reaching for her hair tie. Lucy tosses it aside as Kara’s blonde locks are freed, fanning across Lucy’s pillows in waves. 

Lucy kisses Kara softly, easing her back in. Her hands move to grasp the sturdy muscles of Kara’s shoulders before tracing down her arms. She moans, feeling the firmness of her biceps as her hands feel the curves and dips of the muscle. To say that she wants Kara is an understatement, especially when she hides a perfectly sculpted body underneath all of the conservative button ups and skirts. Lucy wants nothing more than to admire and worship her body like a goddess. 

She presses against Kara, their breasts rubbing against one another through the material of their bras. She wants to feel Kara’s skin against hers. Lucy blindly takes off her bra, flinging it aside before reaching underneath Kara to undo hers. Her fingers caress the muscular plains of Kara's back, dipping into the dimples at her shoulder blades. Kara whimpers against her lips, back arching with her muscles hardening underneath Lucy's touch. Lucy pulls her closer pulling the bra off to cup her breasts generously. 

“Lucy--” Kara whines as Lucy kneads her gently until her nipples harden. 

“I’ve got you,” Lucy can’t help but reassure as she kisses down the column of Kara’s neck, into the dips of her clavicle, to the swells of her breast. She lavishes Kara’s breasts with butterfly kisses and gentle nips. She can feel Kara’s chest shudder as she closes her lips around the erect nipple; her other hand twisting the other nipple just enough to have Kara gasping and moaning underneath her. 

Lucy moans against Kara’s breast before lavishing the other with the same treatment. Her hand abandons Kara’s breast before caressing her waist. She curves her hands just enough for her nails to scratch down her hips, tracing the v-line once more to lead Lucy right at the waistband of her immaculate panties.

Kara lets out a high pitched moan as Lucy’s fingers tease her underwear. “Lucy-- _please_ \--”

Lucy releases Kara’s nipple with a pop, picking up her head to meet Kara’s eyes, deep blue with arousal. Kara reaches for Lucy’s cheeks, pulling her back up to kiss her soundly. Lucy dips her hand underneath Kara’s underwear and she’s almost knocked off with a jerk of her hips. 

Lucy lets out a giggle before she hears the soft apologies. She shakes her head because of course Kara would apologize for nearly knocking her off with her super strength. Her fingers meet Kara’s folds and she moans, fingers slipping between them with ease. Kara’s mouth falls open and Lucy slips her tongue in to elicit a moan. 

Kara doesn’t need much more teasing as Lucy presses two fingers against her engorged nub. She rubs it hard and Kara holds on tightly to Lucy like she’s an anchor. 

A guttural moan rips from the back of her throat as Lucy presses harder. The slickness coats her fingers generously and Lucy’s curiosity gets the best of her. She wants to know how Kara feels inside. 

Kara kisses Lucy as if she’s trying to remember how to breathe and Lucy reminds her as she sighs in return. 

Lucy dips two fingers inside of Kara’s wetness. She moans hungrily, reveling in Kara’s heat enveloping her fingers in welcome. The wetness coating them as she enters with ease. The softness is the complete opposite of the protective muscle that almost every inch of Kara is made of.

“F--ahh--” Kara lets out in shivers as Lucy slowly pushes inside of her until she’s two knuckles deep. Lucy bites her lip, knowing how close Kara is to swearing. The determination to get her to do so mounts in the back of her mind as she pumps her fingers in and out. 

“Do you like that?” Lucy asks, paying acute attention to the way Kara blinks furiously, eyes trying to focus. She curls her fingers and Kara immediately reacts, arching her back to the sensation. 

“Uh--huh--” Kara bites her lip before slamming her eyes shut. Lucy feels the quivering of Kara’s muscles around her fingers. She’s close and Lucy can tell she’s dying to beg for more. “Lucy-lucy,” it comes out in pleas. “I wan--” Lucy scissors her fingers to break Kara’s focus. “Ahh---unnhh--m-ore…”

Kara eyes open halfway as she breathes heavily. 

Lucy pulls her fingers out just enough to hear Kara whine at the loss. She complies quickly pushing in with three fingers and Kara’s eyes slam shut, fingers pressing into Lucy’s waist as she holds on. 

Kara tightens around Lucy’s fingers, drawing her deeper inside than before. She lets out a moan as she throws her head back into the pillow. Lucy feels the fluttering of Kara’s muscles around her fingers and explores every inch inside of her until Kara lets out a pleasured sob. Lucy pumps her fingers, intentionally hitting that same spot turning the woman underneath her into a writhing mess. 

“Luc--I think--” Kara moans as she pulls Lucy into a kiss. Lucy smiles against her lips, knowing that Kara is close. She plunges deep inside of Kara, hitting her spot once more and Kara shouts her name as she clutches Lucy for dear life. Lucy moans as Kara’s muscles clamp around her fingers, juices effectively ruining her panties. She stares at the way Kara comes, head thrown back, eyes slamming shut, back arching towards the sky, gasping for air. 

Under the moonlight, Kara looks like a masterpiece that Lucy engrains in her mind. She can’t help but kiss the blonde, capturing the soft moans and whimpers as she rides through her orgasm. 

Kara’s cups her face, kissing her enthusiastically, smiling against her lips. Until she lets out a giggle. A cute messy giggle that Lucy smiles at in between kisses. 

Lucy eases her fingers out and stares as they shine with Kara’s come. Kara stares between Lucy and her fingers, the faint blush kisses her lips once more. Lucy swallows hard, suddenly parched. She brings her fingers to her lips to taste Kara. She can hear Kara inhale sharply as she sucks her fingers of Kara. When she throws a seductively look at Kara, she sees Kara’s pupils blown and the bob of her throat as she swallows. 

Suddenly, Lucy’s back is bouncing onto her mattress, hands pinned by her head. Kara hovers above her, eyes scanning up and down Lucy’s body as she opens and closes her mouth. 

“Kara?” She can feel Kara practically vibrating above her. 

Kara feels like she’s flying again. The adrenaline courses through her veins like wildfire. All she can think about is wanting to touch Lucy, feel her, _for the love of Rao_ , she wants to taste her. The hunger inside of her grows thick having watched Lucy taste her, lips closing around her fingers. 

Kara feels self conscious as she hovers over Lucy. She’s unsure of what to do, where to touch. All that grounds her is the overwhelming scent of Lucy’s body. She breathes in deeply, fully aware of the way Lucy stares at her breasts. If Lucy hadn’t sounded so confident in wanting Kara, she’d feel embarrassed. 

She can’t help but forget about the way she looks as she focuses on Lucy’s body. Her perfectly toned body lies underneath Kara like a masterpiece that belongs in a museum. While Kara knows her constitution is much more athletic, she is in awe at Lucy’s elegant figure, fitting of a dancer (she reminds herself to ask later), even shoulders, slim waist, taut abs, and wiry legs. 

She can see the curves of Lucy’s toned arms as she strains to grab Kara’s hands, lacing their fingers together. 

“I want to taste you,” Kara blurts out. Her whole body flares at the admission. 

Lucy just looks up at her with mirth in her eyes. Her green eyes shine in the night sky and twinkle just like the stars. “ _Where_ do you want to taste me?” she asks coyly. 

Kara shivers, unconsciously reaching to push up her glasses, when she realizes Lucy took them off earlier. Instead of speaking, Kara slides her hands down Lucy’s soft skin until she reaches the apex of her thighs, fingers skirting between her legs to tentatively press against the silky material. She shudders at the dampness and bites her lip at the way Lucy’s body quivers in reaction.

She lifts her hips and Kara’s eyes dart downward as Lucy pushes her panties off. Kara meets her hands halfway down her thighs and pulls them off completely. 

Her mouth falls open in awe as Lucy spreads her leg to reveal her folds, shining with wetness. Kara feels parched like she’s just flown through a desert and she’s finally found an oasis. 

“What-what do I do?” Kara rasps, feeling the urge to dip her tongue between Lucy’s legs to taste her. 

“ _Kiss me_.” 

Kara nods enthusiastically, leaning forward to meet Lucy’s lips, kissing her deeply to quench the thirst. Suddenly, Lucy’s shaking with laughter and Kara breaks the kiss in confusion. Her brows furrow at Lucy, hoping she hadn’t done anything wrong. 

Lucy’s finger traces her jawline slowly, thumb brushing across her bottom lip slowly. “I mean _between my legs_ ,” she huskily says. 

Kara’s eyes widen as she feels Lucy shift underneath her, knees spreading for to settle comfortably between them. “Oh-- _oh_!” She blushes as she scrambles down, mentally slapping herself for not realizing that was what Lucy meant. 

Kara takes a deep breath, scared of messing this up. The nervousness coils in her stomach as she stares down Lucy’s taut stomach to the neatly trimmed curls and pink folds. She swallows again before fluttering her eyes shut at the sweet scent from Lucy’s core. It’s so subtle that Kara inhales more deeply as she leans in. 

_ Kiss her. Kiss her. Okay, I can do that. _

She presses her lips gently and lets out a sigh as the wetness presses against her lips. Lucy lets out a small moan as Kara kisses her gently. Her tongue dips between Lucy’s folds, tasting her sweetness. She tastes exactly how she smells and it becomes intoxicating for Kara because of how good it is. She finds herself lapping up Lucy’s juices around her lips, around her folds, and dipping just between them when Lucy lets out a groan. 

Kara feels Lucy’s thighs close around her head as she licks her and kisses her. She carefully looks up across the plain of Lucy’s rippling abs quivering with each breath, through the valley of her supple breasts, to see Lucy throw her head back into the pillow. Her nose bumps the engorged nub and Lucy snaps her head up to meet Kara’s stare. 

Her hips jump when Kara’s nose bumps it again. Kara tilts her head in curiosity, knowing that she reacted enthusiastically when Lucy rubbed her in the same spot. Instead she licks up to the nub, back and forth, teasing it before taking it into her mouth and sucking. 

Lucy lets out a groan as her hips lift to meet Kara’s mouth. The twisting in her stomach uncoils and rumbles at the way Lucy’s dark eyes stare at her. It’s suddenly not enough. With her thirst quenched, a growing hunger thrums in the pit of her stomach. 

Kara releases Lucy’s nub with a pop and Lucy whines at the loss. She shifts down further, pushing apart Lucy’s thighs until she sees Lucy’s folds fully, wetness dripping down onto her sheets. 

“Is this okay?” Kara asks as she spreads Lucy in almost a split. 

Lucy nods quickly, hands reaching down to push Kara’s hair back. Kara stares in confusion before Lucy says, “Keep going.”

Kara nods, ducking down to pepper a kiss at Lucy’s hot entrance. Her tongue prods her entrance, tasting that sweetness once again. 

“ _Deeper_ , Kara.” 

Kara complies, pushing her tongue inside of Lucy. She moans as Lucy’s smell and taste flood her senses. She licks enthusiastically against the walls, hands pushing Lucy wide open so she can get deeper. All she can think is _more, more, more_. And Lucy is writhing underneath her tongue. 

It isn’t until she feels Lucy’s leg thrown over her shoulder that Kara reacts, hand steadying Lucy at her hip and other pressing the inside of her thigh to give Kara entrance. Kara feels Lucy urging her, pushing her pussy against her face and grasping at her head tightly. She shifts towards Lucy, dipping just slightly to feel Lucy’s toned calf press against her back. 

Lucy shivers at the movement and Kara wonders if she’s close. Her eyes glance up to see Lucy retract a hand and press her fingers against her engorged nub. Kara pulls back slightly, licking around Lucy’s entrance, the hand at her thigh meets Lucy’s fingers to help tease the nub. 

“ _Fu--ck_ ,” Lucy shudders as she lets Kara help. Kara pays acute attention to the way Lucy rubs herself, at times gently tugging. “Kara, I want your fingers... _inside_ of me.” 

Kara’s fingers abandon Lucy’s and trace the outside of her folds. She experimentally presses two fingers at her entrance like Lucy did earlier. There’s a whine of her name and Kara pushes them in slowly, feeling Lucy’s heat envelope her fingers. She feels much tighter than when Kara had her tongue inside and she worries about hurting Lucy when she stops hearing her breath. 

Lucy lets out a sigh that puts Kara’s heart at ease. “That’s it, Kara,” she encourages. Kara’s eyes widen when she feels Lucy’s walls squeeze her fingers. “You can move them, I’m ok- _ay_.” Her words melt into a groan as soon as Kara flexes her fingers. 

Kara thrusts gently, feeling Lucy’s hips jump again. She stares at her fingers as she moves them in and out, the wetness coating her fingers copiously. “Oh--shi-- _rao_ ,” she curses as she thrusts. She’s doing this to Lucy, making her soaking wet, tightening around her fingers. When she stares up at the woman, the pleasure is evident in the way her eyes flutter and mouth gasps for air as Kara continues her ministrations. 

Kara remembers how Lucy feels knuckle deep inside of her and she wonders if she can make her feel the same. She thrusts deeply and Lucy lets out a strangle scream. Kara freezes, scared that she’d hurt the woman because Lucy’s walls are now shuddering around her fingers.

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck_! Kara, keep going,” Lucy breathes out quickly as she rolls her hips.

“Are you sure?” Kara squeak out.

“Shit-- **yes** ,” Lucy practically growls. 

Kara continues pumping her fingers in shallow thrusts, worried if she’d gone too deeply before. 

“ _Deeper, Kara, deeper_ ,” Lucy sobs out as she clenches Kara’s hair in her fingers. 

Kara doesn’t think twice and pushes in deeply, slowing her shallow thrusts to fill Lucy completely. She feels the quiver of Lucy’s walls around her fingers and she presses against a particularly spongy spot inside of her that has Lucy yelling her name and clamping hard around her fingers. 

Kara’s mouth opens in awe as she watches Lucy come unraveled by her fingers, juices coating her fingers in a slick new layer. Her head thrown back in pleasure as she gasps for air. Kara can feel Lucy’s juices rush out and the hunger returns. The urge to not waste a single drop comes to the forefront of her mind and she pulls her fingers out quickly to replace them with her mouth. 

She enthusiastically licks and laps at Lucy when she feels Lucy’s thighs close around her head once more and her heels digging into her back. She flexes, holding down Lucy’s hips with her hands so she can continue. 

“Kara, Kara, Kara,” Lucy breathes out her name in a senseless mantra. Hands releasing Kara’s hair to grasp at her sheets. 

Kara feels Lucy’s whole body shake as she pushes her tongue in. She cleans up the juices quickly. When she’s finally done, Lucy’s legs are limp at her sides and she’s in a ragged mess underneath Kara. She feels guilty for admiring Lucy’s body as she lies there completely spent. 

“Are you okay?” Kara asks carefully, moving to hover over Lucy. She reaches out to push aside Lucy’s sweaty bangs from her face, when she realizes that her fingers are also wet from Lucy’s core. 

Lucy nods slowly, her eyes still shut as she catches her breath. 

“Are you sure? Did I hurt you?” Kara asks quickly. 

Lucy lets out a laugh, finally opening her eyes halfway to gaze up at Kara. Her hands come up Kara’s back and Kara shivers at the way Lucy seems to trace the dips and curves of her back. 

“That was really good,” Lucy breathes out and Kara looks up earnestly at Lucy. 

“Yeah?” A smile curls at the corner of her lips. “I didn’t hurt you?” 

Lucy shakes her head. “You didn’t hurt me.” 

Kara squeals in delight as she kisses Lucy. Lucy moans against her mouth before she hisses. “Wait--” she pulls back quickly. 

Lucy holds on tightly to Kara. “Just really sore. I wasn’t expecting you to eat me out like that.”

Kara blushes. “ _Sorry_. I just, I don’t know, I really wanted to taste you.” 

“Oh, I know that _now_ ,” Lucy jokes as she cards her fingers through Kara’s golden locks. “Give me a second and I’ll have you seeing stars too.” 

Kara ducks her head to kiss Lucy. That’s a sight she wouldn’t mind seeing with Lucy at all.

**Author's Note:**

> what superlane tag do people really check? i always get stumped


End file.
